Haunted Door
Basic Information Haunted Doors are usable pieces of wooden furniture with seven panels and a door knob that look like they're made from old wood that was once painted white but has already turned grey and the color is now spalling. All doors are the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width; they can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, doors can now be locked and wired to activation devices like Switches, Number Pads, Pressure Plates, Sensors or the like - optionally with operating gates like Number Comparison Gates in between. This door was implemented to Creativerse with the "Haunted Nights" update R35 on October 13th 2016 for the seasonal Halloween event 2016 that lasted until November 11th 2016. It returned for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that lasted from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017, and again for the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign from October 24th 2018 until November 14th 2018. How to obtain Haunted Doors can only be obtained during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. The according crafting recipe and also already crafted Haunted Doors can be traded from Pumpkirus that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event or at other rare occasions. Haunted Doors cannot be found in any randomly spawning common Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. During the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, 1 already crafted Haunted Door each could be bought for 15 Pumpkiru Candy from randomly spawning Pumpkirus (NPCs) at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world. Haunted Doors can be crafted in the crafting menu too (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe for these Halloween-themed doors has been obtained - usually by buying it from any of the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event month for 100 Pumpkiru Candy. Around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus will then "sell" crafted Haunted Doors to you if you select their icons in the "Door" TAB in their trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols are then obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols. Unleashed Haunted Idols in return are obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. While Haunted Idols are no longer a content of daily login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and Idols are obtained throughout the rest of the year will initiate Idol Events like usual. Additionally, Idols of all kinds can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam workshop. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can then only be traded for Halloween-themed doors, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus that will usually only spawn during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can ask many players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed doors to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You cannot obtain seasonal rare Recipes like this Halloween specific one through Adventures. The option to buy these seasonal doors and/or their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe As said, the rare crafting Recipe for this door can be traded from any of the Pumpkirus that will only spawn during Halloween event-times (or perhaps additional occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums). Pumpkirus will sell the rare Recipe for Haunted Doors to you for 100 Pumpkiru Candy if you select the Recipe page that can be found in the "Recipes" TAB of the trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). You can buy more than one Recipe page for Haunted Doors, but you will only need and be able to learn the rare Recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe pages can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn (the Recipe page will disappear when learning it). In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled, while you could not transfer doors like Recipe pages to other game worlds. You can still obtain the rare Recipe for Haunted Doors from fellow Creativerse players if they have any surplus Haunted Doors Recipe pages stored on their game world and are willing to give it to you (the Recipe will be consumed when learning it). How to craft To craft 1 Haunted Door in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q") after obtaining the according rare Recipe, you'll need: * 2 (blocks of) Wood or Logs of any kind, taken from trees, found on the ground of many surface Biomes or in Wood Treasure Chests at night. Only Corrupted Wood cannot be used for these Halloween-themed Doors * 2x Vines, taken from Cragwood-trees, Wildwood-trees in the Jungle or obtained from several kinds of Leafies either by killing them or harvesting from them when they are Pets * 1 Bone that can either be made from blocks of Fossils in a Processor or be obtained from nearly all Creatures either by killing them or taming them, feeding and then harvesting from them How to use Haunted Doors Haunted Doors can be placed into the game world for building purposes, for example into a wall of a building or to close the entrance to a cave. You can rotate Haunted Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all doors of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two doors of the same type next to each other, the doors will automatically turn towards each other and then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the doors once more if it doesn't work right away though. Placing more than two doors adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the door adjacent to the newly placed one. So placing a row of doors next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. Formerly, even different door types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two door leaves so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their handles are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of door leaves will both open and close together (including Galactic Bay Doors that slide sideways, but except for Ice Doors). Haunted Doors can be opened and closed by you by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close doors that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the doors; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed doors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through doors on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a door, so they won't lay siege to player bases (buildings). However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a door just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the door as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed door with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing doors when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and even more often players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the door. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of the door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked doors when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your doors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your doors - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the door. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the door (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set doors so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a door, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the door/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Warning Attention: Haunted Doors are flammable! When placing Haunted Doors close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Haunted Doors can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Haunted Doors on fire. If Haunted Doors start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game-worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia In 2016, Haunted Doors could be obtained from Ghost Pigsies, Ghost Leafies, Ghost Rocksters, Ghost Chizzards or Ghost Mirus during Halloween event times when killing them. These non-aggressive Ghost Creatures only spawn in complete darkness at (ingame)night (starting a little later than 10:43 PM) during seasonal events like Haunted Nights or Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign and flee from player characters without defending themselves. All Ghosts except for Ghost Mirus spawn on the surface of any Creativerse game world, while Ghost Mirus make rare appearances in caves, mainly on the Stalactite layer. All Ghost Creatures can be spawned on a Mob Spawner too, but in that case these non-tameable creatures won't drop anything at all when being killed, except for the stuff that players themselves have provided to the inventory of the Mob Spawner for the first creature to spawn. Mob Spawners are machines that are not intended to let you collect infinite animal loot, but instead are designed to be used in Adventures or the like in order to create challenges for other players. In 2017, the Pumpkirus did not offer each Halloween-themed item, Recipe and Costume individually. Instead, animated placeable Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests with random Halloween-themed content could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. In 2017, already crafted Haunted Doors could be found in Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from any of the Pumpkirus that appeared during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. The rare crafting Recipe for Haunted Doors could only be found in Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests or Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests by chance. Pumpkiru Candy could occasionally be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures when killing them during event times in the night - not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags in 2017 though, many simply vanished without leaving anything. In 2017, Pumpkiru Candy could already be collected in good amounts from the Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests that appeared after successfully completing Idol Events, but the Candy was also contained in unlockable bundles of the Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign. Only few Pumpkirus offered Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests in 2017, but it was worth the time to search for such Pumpkirus, since Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests were the only type of chests with guaranteed Halloween-themed crafting Recipes inside of them, while Royal Pumpkin Treasures only had a chance of containing one of these seasonal recipes. Some chests with Pumpkiru Candy inside could also be obtained by claiming the Community "thief rewards" from the Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign during Halloween 2017. From October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017, the Creativerse player community unlocked several rare crafting recipes simply by successfully completing fighting events. Every victory of each player was counted and the total was displayed on a slider on the main game screen as well as ingame when opening the inventory/bag. Whenever a certain number was reached, another one of three rewards was unlocked. To claim these rewards, you had to be present during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 and click on one or more of the unlocked pumpkin icons on the slider - either in the bottom right corner of the main screen before entering a game world or on the slider that showed ingame on top of the screen when opening the inventory. Then you could claim the according reward bundle on any game world of your choice from your inventory and take the reward bundles from the storage container that looked like a stack of wooden crates when placing them into the game world. You cannot claim any Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards anymore after the Halloween-event 2017 has ended. Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Doors Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Wireable Category:Lockable Category:Flammable Category:In Trade